Meeting Death's Hand
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Yugi's hamster, Hammy, dies one day. This oneshot is dedicated to my old hamster, Hammy, who died one night, curled up in a ball. Enjoy.


Since the holidays are coming up, I've decided to remember a pet of mine who died a few years ago. Also, this one-shot will use my hamster in his last few hours with Yugi and Yami. His name, Hammy. He lived for four years, and one night, my family found him dead, curled up into a ball. So, enjoy this sad fic, and be sure to have a few tissues at hand. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, but used to own the hamster, Hammy. Thank you.

The light of the sun shown through the Kame Turtle Game Shop windows, bathing the shop, and the home above with warmth and happiness. Yugi's hamster, Hammy rolled around in his cage, the boy peeking through the yellow bars. Bits of food were inside of the creature's tunneling system, and in his wheel. Peaceful memories flowed through Yugi's mind.

"Yugi!" Yami called from downstairs. "Are you with Hammy again?"

"I am!" Yugi replied, turning away while the squeaking of the hamster wheel rang happily in his ears. Suddenly, the wheel's squeaking seemed to slow, as if through time freeze. Yugi looked over at his hamster, and saw that the creature had stopped, his breathing shallow and tiny. "Hammy? You okay, boy?" Yugi reached into the cage, and pulled out his beloved pet. The hamster appeared to be losing a bit of fur on its body, and its little eyes bulged out of his head like balloons. He felt cold to the touch, as though he were inside of a freezer for a few minutes. With a yell of sorrow and fright, Yugi raced down to Yami, clutching the little rodent between his hands.

"Pharaoh, can you see what's wrong with Hammy?" he asked, his indigo eyes brimming with tears. Examining the hamster carefully, Yami took a deep breath, and sighed.

"I'm afraid that he's dying, Yugi," he whispered, handing the hamster back to the boy. Yugi's eyes filled with shock and sorrow.

"Dying?" he yelped. "I don't want him to die! He's my friend, and I love him." He held the hamster close to his cheek, nuzzling him. The hamster's nose twitched in an affectionate sort of way, his whiskers tickling Yugi's cheek.

"Isn't there any way you can help him, Pharaoh?" the boy asked, tears streaming down his face. Yami sighed once more, and looked down at the hamster, which was poking his head out of the gap between Yugi's hands, the brown and white fur gleaming in the store's lights.

"I'm afraid I can't," the pharaoh whispered, stroking Hammy's head. "It's all part of life, Yugi. Everything is born, they live a little, and then they die. It's part of the life cycle, and nothing can change it. Spend his last few minutes with him, Yugi." Nodding solemnly, Yugi raced back up to his room, placing the hamster back into his cage.

"I don't want you to die, Hammy," he whispered, the hamster's nose twitching again, staring up at his owner. "I love you." The boy seemed to hear a tiny voice whisper to him, "I love you too, Yugi." Yugi watched as Hammy's back rose, fell, and rose again, and then stopped. The same tiny voice that he heard before whispered again, "Goodbye, my friend." Yugi knelt by the cage, and broke down, the pharaoh walking up to him from the doorway.

"I promise," he comforted. "I'll get you a new hamster for Christmas."

"I don't want a new hamster!" Yugi roared, pushing his dark half away. "I want Hammy back!" He looked down at the hamster, which now was curled up into a ball, a brown and white ball, and he broke down into Yami's shoulder.

Later that night, Yugi was by his hamster's cage once more, remembering when he first got his friend, and all the fun times he had together with him. Tears flowed from his eyes like waterfalls as he climbed into his bed, looking at the hamster's cage, which still had the hamster inside.

"Good night, Hammy," he whispered, his eyes closing. "I'll never forget you, buddy." With that, he fell asleep as Yami walked into the room, holding a blanket. He took one look at the sleeping boy, and at the hamster cage, and smiled.

"Fare thee well, Hammy," he muttered, draping the blanket over the cage. "You shall never be forgotten." He smiled, wiped a tear from his aibou's face, and walked out, never forgetting the little hamster, Hammy.

Was it sad? This fic is dedicated to my hamster, Hammy. May thou rest in peace up in Hamster Heaven.

Review, please?


End file.
